The ToDo List
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: Two girls hiding behind lies and fake personalities. Two crushes from the popular crowd. One list. Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin created the "To-Do List" out of boredom, but will it result into something greater than they ever expected?
1. Chapter 1

*If I owned Vocaloid, why would I be writing fanfiction? This is (once again) a new fic XD what's with me? Well, I hope you enjoy!*

* * *

Kagamine Rin was doodling in her notebook, her large glasses were falling off. She re adjusted them.

Hatsune Miku, her best friend, was doing the same thing.

They were the school's unnoticeable girls, although new, they were harassed and ignored frequently.

But, they only used their appearances as a mask. Their true looks and selves would have gotten them in the "it" crowd in less than a minute. But they were scared, so they hid behind thick glasses, loose uniforms, and rigid personas.

Too bad they fell in love with two of the popular crowd.

"Mi-Mi?" Rin asked her teal haired friend. It was lunch time now, and they were sitting under the large sakura tree.

"Yeah Rin-Rin?"

"When will we confess our feelings and be our true selves?"

Miku sighed, "I don't know…but I hope it's soon! I need to tell Megurine Luka my feelings for her by the end of high school!" the teal haired girl remembered the way her pink haired crush treated her. It wasn't like everyone else. Rin's crush, Len, acted similar, but Luka's kindness was what reached her.

* * *

_Flashback~ about three months earlier~_

"_No! Don't take that! That's precious to me! No!" Hatsune Miku was pushing her way thorough a large crowd, trying to find the last picture she had of her (late) twin brother, Mikuo. The teal haired twins used to have a strong relationship. _

_Rin was trying to fight off the crowd for a necklace given to her from her brother before he left the country and got married. He hadn't visited since, and they were very close._

_The people continued to jeer, and when they were about to rip the picture apart, a voice stopped them._

"_WHAT is going on here?" a pink haired girl, about a year or two older than the two friends, snatched the picture, "Who is the owner of this?"_

_Miku shyly raised her hand._

_The girl handed Miku the picture._

"_Who's the boy there? I'm just wondering…."_

"_Oh! He's my brother!" the teal haired girl had no idea why she trusted this person so easily._

_And as they continued to talk, Miku now knew her savior was Megurine Luka._

_

* * *

_

Back to the present~

Miku had been chatting with Luka online (because the teal haired high school girl didn't want to ruin Luka's popularity) ever since.

Rin was now writing on a sheet of paper, "Yeah…but for Len….*sigh*"

Rin's situation was similar to Miku's. Except the blonds preferred hanging out during weekends and going to anime conventions.

"Rin-Rin, whatcha writing?" the other girl looked over the blond girl's shoulder.

"A To-Do list. Maybe we can do al these by the end of the year. Here, wanna write?" She handed Miku another sheet of paper.

A few minutes later, they had come up with many things and eventually combined their lists into one large list of things.

"Rinny~ Let's start tomorrow, shall we?" Miku giggled.

"Mhm!" Rin replied and as the bell rang for their next classes, they gradually thought of the reactions that they would get tomorrow.

That list was a result of boredom, sadness, and love. What would come out of it? Let's find out.

* * *

It was the next day, and the two friends were riding their bikes to school. People were commenting and complimenting them. One of the school flirts, Shion Akaito, had asked them to "go out with him some time". Yet, yesterday, he had been especially rude to them.

Two-faced much?

"Rinny! Wanna go to our favorite café once we finish our homework and shit?" Miku asked the blond as they were getting books out of their lockers.

"Sure! Besides…tomorrow will be a busy, busy day!" Rin giggled as they walked once again to class.

"Hatsune Miku?" the teacher was calling out roll, the usual routine of things.

"Here!" the teal haired girl shot her hand up with vigor. People gave "holy shit" looks and whispered constantly. Once the teacher moved on to the next name, she resumed her songwriting.

_Last Night, Good Night_

_BY: Hatsune Miku_

_Soundly-peacefully  
(You're) Dreaming  
(That) profile of yours  
(As I watch that) Unawarely  
Dripped... Those tears (of mine/yours)  
Down (my/your) cheek  
Runs_

_Momentary beating-of-affections  
Inside this chest(heart) I kept (them) hiding_

_Last night Good night  
Last night Good night_

_This night  
Your hand  
I will hold (them) and  
Sleep(,my dear)  
Good night_

_Wonderful  
Morning... once more  
With you... if I could (only) spend...  
Small  
Even such hope  
(I/People) Think-and-hope-for... Miracles (that make this happen)  
Nothing... telling nothing (about these miracles) and  
Good-bye...? I can't say that_

_Last night, Good night  
Last night, Good night_

_This voice  
Even if it would dry-out  
It (is a melody that) will last  
(That is this) melody_

_Last night Good night  
Last night Good night_

_Someday  
(We) will meet  
The last (moment)  
I think of that (and caress)  
To the night sky  
I wish  
Ever-green-leaves/Never-changing-rock(=Never changing) Smile  
Good night__(__l_

Happy about her new song, she cheerfully waited for the end of marking attendance.

"Kagamine Rin." Was heard a few minutes later.

"Heeeeeeerre!" she said with even more excitement that her friend and once again reactions were the same. Rin finished up her own song after the teacher knew she was there.

_I like you, I love you_

_BY: Kagamine Rin_

_He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?_

_If you're busy, sorry_

_Just a little, hey, a little while_

_I want to talk with you_

_What can I do? What's the point_

_Um..What game should be play?_

_Word games?_

_Daqui-"ri" .. "Ri"-n._

_I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this_

_Are you hungry? Want something to eat?_

_Umm…I…..I don't have water_

_Take your eyes off the monitor_

_I have to stimulate distance_

_And yet I watch that idiot_

_My throat is dry and I can't speak_

_Sigh… What to do_

_I'm being honest, you see…._

_No good, it's as scary as ever_

_I want to convey my feelings_

_Why is it so hard?_

_He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?_

_If you're busy, sorry_

_Just a little, hey, a little while_

_I want to talk with you_

_What can I do? What's the point_

_Um…ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors!_

_Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee, I think_

_I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring_

_Are you hungry? Want something to eat?_

_Umm…I…..I don't have water_

_See, even if it's sudden_

_It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry_

_Maybe it's surprising_

_But, I wanted to hear, err…_

_Sigh… What to do_

_I'm being honest you see…_

_No good, it's as scary as ever_

_I want to convey my feelings_

_Why is it so hard?_

_I'm being honest, you see…_

_I-I, I, I, I, I_

_Hey, you are, um…_

_I, sorry, wait..I-I…_

_I, I, um…hey.._

_You're the one that I li…_

_Hey, honestly %*#, I, um_

_I, sorry, wait, he-hey_

_Umm, I…._

_You're the one that…!_

_Hey, I, you're the one that I.._

_Hey, I, you're the one that I.._

_I, to you…_

_Li, li, li, lli-li, li…li_

_Li-li-li-li, li, li, li, li_

_Lii, sigh…Sorry, I forgot_

…_.Wait!_

_Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li_

_Li-li-li-li, li..li..li..li_

_Li, li, li-li, li-li, li…li_

_Like, I love you!_

She smiled as she finished. Right on time for the lesson to start. As usual, she did her homework in class. But it was different this time.

* * *

People were drifting to her. People who used to tease and bully them. Rin didn't understand, and Miku didn't as well. And eventually, they were dragged to the lunch table where their crushes sat.

Great? Or not so great?

* * *

*crappy intro, I know. But it'll get a lot better by the next chapter or so! Please read and review!*


	2. Chapter 2

*Do I look like I own Vocaloid to you? *has no cash whatsoever* Or the translations? *soundares and lordxwille of youtube own those* To An Amazing Crazy Old Lady (): :D thanks for the constructive criticism! I do tend to have typos (too many for my liking when I'm too lazy to check) quite a bit. The songs are gonna be kinda important for the story, so I thought it necessary to put them there (I probably won't do that again anytime soon) I usually am pretty vague about chapters, and then add the details in another chapter. :3 And the whole Rin Miku quick change of heart thingy? Will be…in this chappie (dundunDUN!) I'm happy you like this story though (regardless of the last chapter)! To Pomegranata (): ^^ thanks for the compliment! To Campanella: Really? XD Thanks for liking this story so much! O.o*

* * *

It all went by far too quickly for both the girl's likings. Less time with their crushes and more time with other people of the popular crowd kind of got to them. The bizarreness of how two faced everyone seemed to be was overwhelming.

"Mi-Mi…."

"Yeah Rinny?"

"Do you mind if I talk to Len about Mabinogi (AN: lol…it's a cool game)?"

"Why would I mind?"

"Cause that guy Gakupo…the one who always flirts with Luka is coming your way. Be prepared!" Rin giggled evilly as she went to the other side of the lunch table to talk to Len. Miku could hear parts of their conversation.

"…I need your help!" Len was saying, he sounded desperate.

"With what?" Rin asked, curious.

"You know the Grim Reaper in G13…right?"

"Yeeeah? I just used demigod on his ass."

"I didn't beat G10."

"You're so noob."

"Meanie."

"But duuuude. You're only like level 100…."

"And you're almost 1000."

"You've got a point…"

"Well…can you help me?"

"Sure. But how can I? I honestly don't wanna go on someone else's account."

Miku, at this point, decided to chime in quickly before Gakupo came over.

"Why don't you come over to our place? Rin can help you there."

Len smiled, "Sure! Why not? How about er…..Saturday?"

Poor little Rin was just sitting there as her friend and her crush were planning, blushing.

But Miku was interrupted from her planning, for Gakupo was standing there.

"That's my seat."

"Talk to the hand. Cause I'm busy right now." The teal haired girl was irritated for two reasons. One: He had interrupted her plan to get Len and Rin together. Two: He wanted to sit next to _Luka_, where she was sitting right now. And was quite rude about it.

The purple haired young man turned to his pink haired crush.

"Luka~ Do you know this loser? Because she's in my seat~"

While Luka and Rin went to defend their friend, Miku slapped him straight across the face.

"Scum like you deserve nothing more."

Of course, the lunch bell rang at that moment and since they had no classes with him, they (hopefully) didn't have to see him again. Miku was crabby the whole day.

* * *

"Rinny….." Miku had said as they were sitting in their favorite café.

"Yeah Miku?"

"We aren't supposed to like this. We aren't supposed to like being popular. We really aren't. Because if we do…something like _that _will happen again. I don't want middle school all over again. Let's be grateful we _moved_."

Rin sighed, knowing quickly what her friend was talking about, "I know Miku, I know. But for now, let's enjoy this. Our masks don't work, and being popular doesn't work either. What _can _we do?"

"You're right Rin. Let's just have fun and compete our little list." The teal haired girl smiled, "Let's worry about the rest…like that fucker Gakupo, later."

The two friends had brightened up, and began to chat about trivial things. Like their old friends back where they used to live.

Later on, Miku and Rin had gotten to Rin's house. Their parents were out on business.

"Oh! A text from….Teto? Neru? Gumi?" Rin checked her phone. Miku checked hers as well to see the same text.

* * *

To: TheMikuNaitor16, RinRinSignal

From: FrenchChimeraBread, MeguMeguFire, TheTextManiac1000

Subject: HI

Hey! There Miku, Rin! How are u? We all miss you back home, and those nasty rumors? We _took care _of them! So, when u can come and visit, tell us all the juicy details! Crushes? Kisses? Rivals? Buddies? ….but u don't have to wait to come! We're all coming to u for a nice visit! …..I be eating ur BREAD!

~Teto

…Please excuse the idiot. She's currently high on French bread. But….Miku. Are you over him? Because that chick Lily (his girlfriend before he…passed) is blaming YOU for all this shit. She's so pissed off, she had found your address (blame her rich ass family and her selfishness…why did he even DATE her?) and is COMING. Hopefully, this'll happen AFTER we come so we can beat the SHIT outta her (verbally, or physically: which do you prefer?)

And Rinny? Your brother and his wife are coming to visit as well. He says he's got a surprise for you. (ooh la LA! Is it a bf?) I met her yesterday, she's fucking awesome. I bet you'll approve of her as well. Lol…they even play VIDEO GAMES together! :D None of his past gfs have had that, and have usually treated you pretty badly….and she says she would ABSOLUTELY LOVE to meet you!

Well, farewell my friends, cause we're coming to YOOOOOUUUU!

~Gumi

….wow. They're both idiots. Aren't they? Well, since those two pretty much gave most of the news, I'll conclude it for you both. Rinta and his wife are coming over Saturday. We've estimated that Lily will come the same day, as well as us. But your sister-in-law is quite cool, I must admit. I hope you two are alright though, a lot of stuff happened before you moved. Yeah…that's all I have for now.

~Neru

* * *

A few minutes after the information had sunk in, the reactions were pretty bad.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL HER! I SWEAR IF SHE TAKES THIS SHIT TOO FAR, I'LL KILL HER!" Miku was furious, throwing pillows all over the house, "FUCKING SLUT! SHE AIN'T GONNA TARNISH HIM! NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL, AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE, IT AIN'T HAPPENING! GOD DAMMIT ALL!" she continued to throw things and have a complete meltdown.

Rin was silently fuming. Their roles were reversed today. Miku _hated _Lily, ever since they first met. Rin was a little less judgmental. But when Rin had met Sonika, Rinta's ex, she hated her guts right after she saw the woman. Miku was less judgmental there.

Well, onto the scene at hand. Miku was still yelling, "SHE CAN GO FUCK HERSELF FOR ALL I CARE! THAT'S WHAT THE LITTLE SKANK'S BEEN DOING ANYWAY! YA HEAR ME BITCH? YA FUCKING HEAR ME!"

….and Megurine Luka had heard (and seen) it all while innocently walking to her house.

* * *

*:D I hope you al like this one better than the last chappie! I like it better already! But Miku ranted a lot. XD Also…should I post a side story/sequel to my stories Kiss and The Conductor? I'm not too sure….*


	3. Chapter 3

*I don't own Vocaloid. If I did….oh screw it. To It's That Crazy Cat Lady Again (): Yay! No random typos due to pure laziness on my part! :O you're like me! Except I get shot XD *shot* o.o and yeah…Miku hates her guts :S don't worry about the review…I appreciate it allll :D *shot again* To OtakuGirl347: XD I'll probably be adding Miku/Rin fluff (it all depends on my mood o.o). :D high on spicy junk food? And I like making people rant (cause I'm a ranting person myself). Rin's always cool XD. To Campanella: :D I rant like that sometimes (ends up talking about random stuff that no one understands unless they know Vocaloid)….*shot* Less mistakes…that's always good!*

* * *

A young woman was walking down the street, coming home from her part time job. Of course, if she saw anyone from school come by, she would say she was out for a walk. She was embarrassed. Being a waitress would be out in the school newspaper by tomorrow if anyone found out. And Megurine Luka didn't want that one bit. She had to make sure no one noticed her.

But, something made her stop her pace right then.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL HER! I SWEAR IF SHE TAKES THIS SHIT TOO FAR, I'LL KILL HER!"

Pillows seemed to be thrown, Luka looked through the window to see that. But she knew the voice was somewhat familiar.

"FUCKING SLUT! SHE AIN'T GONNA TARNISH HIM! NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL, AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE, IT AIN'T HAPPENING! GOD DAMMIT ALL!"

Okay…scratch that. The voice was _very _familiar. Luka tried to see what it was, but couldn't. All she saw was Kagamine Rin brooding silently. Things were still being thrown. Whoever it was…she was having quite a large meltdown.

"SHE CAN GO FUCK HERSELF FOR ALL I CARE! THAT'S WHAT THE LITTLE SKANK'S BEEN DOING ANYWAY! YA HEAR ME BITCH? YA FUCKING HEAR ME!"

And that's when she saw the owner of the voice.

Hatsune Miku, a friend of hers was having this meltdown.

Rin got up out of her char and grabbed Miku by hugging her, "Godammit Miku! Calm your ass down…NOW! She won't be here till Saturday, our buds are coming over, Rinta and his wife are coming over, and we still have our list! We can't let someone like her ruin that! Mikuo would be scolding you just like this if he saw you!"

Luka dropped her bag suddenly, her eyes widening. She began to tremble, and a spare tear dripped down her cheek.

"No….it's just a coincidence. Nothing to worry about…right? Mikuo….that's Miku's brother. Yeah…that's all. That's all it is. Why am I thinking about that now? I wish Luki was here…..but he's gone now." One could tell Luka was becoming a nervous wreck. The name Mikuo…it haunted her.

"...Luka?"

A familiar teal haired girl looked out the window, to see the nervous wreck that was currently Megurine Luka.

"…..just come here. Make yourself at home." The girl smiled as she jumped out of the house, and brought the pink haired teen in, "You can talk to me if you want!"

This little even here…it seems so insignificant. Yet, it really is something that will help in the future.

* * *

The next day was quite ordinary, eating breakfast, taking a shower, getting dressed.

But there was one out of the ordinary thing of this day.

"Riiiiiin! I am SO gonna fucking kill you! I mean….why the HELL did you put that on the list!"

Kagamine Rin was currently dodging the things being thrown at her, "I was bored dammit BORED!"

Okay…before we continue to watch this scene, let me explain.

The next thing they had to do on the list was to wear no panties for one whole day. Screwed up? Yes.

Rin herself was blushing heavily, knowing she had to be VERY careful. Why did she write it? Kagamine Rin had no idea why she even thought of it, not to mention write it down.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD GODDAMN REASON RIN!"

"I KNOW IT ISN'T! BUT WE HAVE TO BEAR WITH IT, OKAY?"

"YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD TOMORROW!"

"GO AHEAD AND TRY! AND WE'RE GONNA BE LATE IF WE KEEP ON ARGUING LIKE THIS!"

"FINE! BUT REMEMBER YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

Rin smirked and ran off, "AND YOU'RE NEVER GONNA CONFESS TO ME-UUMPH!"

Miku had tackled had, covering her blond friend's mouth, "Shut it Rin!"

The two got up and continued to bicker all the way over to school, where they would face many challenges (like perverted skirt flippers).

* * *

Hatsune Miku was doing her math homework (from today of course!) while the class was waiting for Ms. Shion (yes, Shion Kaito (the one of the schools hottest boys who had a bizarre crush for Miku…even when she wasn't herself)'s older sister) to arrive. Their history teacher was a strange woman who enjoyed to show students the "wonders of history". She was the first teacher who made history fun for many students.

"Hello class! Today, there are three new students coming to this school. By the way, the reason they weren't introduced during homeroom was because they just got here."

One girl walked into the room. She had bizarre twin drill pigtails that were reddish pink. Her eyes were the same color, and she carried herself with a bounce. Miku and Rin's jaws dropped.

"TETO?" Miku yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU'D BE HERE LIKE…SATURDAY OR SOMETHING? AND ONLY FOR A VISIT?" Rin yelled even louder than her friend.

"WE NEVA SAID THAT DAMMIT! BESIDEEEES! WE JUST WANTED TO SURPRISE YA!" Teto yelled back, but then smiled at the rest of the class, "Hey! I'm Kasane Teto here, nice to meet yas! I'm buds with Kagamine Rinny, Hatsune Mi-Miku, and the other two transfers…you'll meet em soon enough! By the way….FEED ME YO BREEEAD!"

Ms. Shion looked perfectly normal, "Good. Can you sit next to Ted over there? Ted, please raise your hand."

Ted raised his hand and Teto sat down.

Once again, another girl entered. She had green hair and red goggles, her eyes were the color of leaves.

"I'm Mgepoid Gumi! It's nice to meet you! I'm also buds with Teto, Rin-Rin, and Leeky here! I love carrots people, so please share some with me if you can! Please treat me well!"

Ms. Shion still kept a straight face, "Good. Now can you sit next to Gumo over there?" Gumo, please raise your hand."

Gumo raised his hand, and Gumi sat down.

Another girl entered (Gumi, Teto, Rin, and Miku knew it was Neru.) while texting, her long blond hair was pulled into a side ponytail, and her yellow eyes were totally focused on her phone.

"Akita Neru. Friends with all the idiots there. Now, where do I sit?"

A normal teacher would have yelled at her for texting, but Ms. Shion _still _kept a straight face, "Okay. Now please sit next to Akaito. Akaito, stop flirting with Miko and raise your hand before I paddle you."

He raised his hand lazily and Neru sat next to him.

A few minutes later, he was pinned on the floor and Neru was about to punch him, it took five students to pull her off the guy.

"Oh….I forgot. We have another new student. Please come in."

Long blond hair flowed down to her back, blue eyes stared at the class. People looked at her in awe.

"I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you all. Except Magpie Bitch, Chatterbox Glutton, Texty, Pig, and Killer."

Miku's face distorted into pure anger, "GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU DAMN SKANK!"

And one Megurine Luka just realized who Miku was ranting about the day before.

* * *

*sorry for the wait and/ or rush!...and...guess who got what nickname? My bros rushing my ass off the cpu now….cya!*


	4. Chapter 4

*Vocaloid: Does not own in any shape or form. WARNING: CONTAINS MIKU'S POTTY MOUTH! To OtakuGirl347: ….that's kinda like me when I listen to certain songs. I get all hyper and crazy (more than usual!). :D yeah…there's going to be some "interpret how you wish" fluff between the two XD. If you want romance between them….I'm posting a story with a little bit of Miku/Rin in a little while (once I finish a story or two…I hope). And gimme some Yuri goggles too! *pouts*. To Rexno Kiley: Yeeeah. I made Lily a bish. And Miku needs anger management (did I just make her bipolar?) :O it's ok if your guesses suck. ^^ To Campanella: Lol…Rin sings it….adn in this, she was the one who wrote that down XD. And you ish right! :D congrats!*

* * *

"What did you say?" Lily glared at the teal haired girl, who most of her classmates guessed she had anger management issues.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO FUCK YOURSELF! I THANK MIKUO FOR NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU, HE WOULD PROBABLY BE DISSAPOINTED CAUSE YOUR-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOUR JUST SAY YOU DAMN BITCH?" Lily was getting pissed as well. Miku was about to get up, but Rin stopped her.

"Panties….remember?" she whispered. Miku sat back down.

"You sure as hell aren't worth this argument you damn slut." The girl became reserved, "Now may you please sit down? Ms. Shion is being interrupted."

Ms. Shion, at the moment was just silently writing down notes.

"Oh. I just finished my extra work. Thanks for the time! And Lily, can you go ahead and sit next to Luka?" she smiled, not seeming mad at all.

Everyone went to their seats, the lesson began, and eventually, class ended.

But Megurine Luka knew that something was seriously wrong. And she hated that she didn't know what it was.

* * *

"We're going to be making songs with a group today." Ms. Sakine said bluntly, yet coolly in class.

"Do we get to choose our group?" one student asked.

"No you don't. If we let you all choose your own groups, some people will be excluded." She grabbed a box and some paper, took out a pen, and wrote down exactly four names, and ripped them into four perfect squares. She them stuffed them into the box, put the lid on, and shook it up.

"You'll grab ten pieces of paper without looking. If you do, I'll make you do it all over again. I'll go ahead read em aloud. Those will be your singing group mates for the rest of the year, got it?" her voice was partially threatening. One thing Ms. Sakine hated was when people complained to her about stupid things like which group they were in.

"I'll be grabbing four names from here. Those are the ones who will draw from the box."

She dug her hand into the box and pulled out a name.

"Kagamine Rin!"

Rin got up (making sure her skirt was carefully in place) as grabbed a piece of paper out of the box. Ms. Sakine looked at the name and announced it.

"Hatsune Miku! Go join Kagamine here!"

Miku's face lit up, and she too got up and joined Rin (making sure her skirt was covering her as well).

Rin got another piece of paper out of the box. Ms. Sakine looked at it again.

"Megpoid Gumi! Go join Hatsune and Kagamine!"

Gumi jumped for joy (an accidental panty flash was noticed by most) and went over to her friends.

Rin got a third piece of paper from the box. Ms. Sakine looked at it.

"Kamui Gakupo! Got join Kagamine, Hatsune, and Megpoid!"

Gakupo got up while glaring at Miku, who glared right on back. He went over to them, hoping Luka was going to be in the group. He didn't notice a certain green haired girl blushing like mad.

Gumi went over to Miku, "Why are you blushing at that hot guy there? And do you think I can have a shot at him?"

Miku sighed, "He's a jackass. I'll explain later."

"….please don't converse while I'm doing this. I still have to announce names you know!"

They all shut up.

Rin drew out another piece of paper, Ms. Sakine looked at it quickly.

"Megurine Luka! Go join the group!"

Luka looking indifferent and nonchalant, but when Gakupo made a perverted comment about her bust size, her face turned into one of anger.

"Fuck off Kamui."

"You seriously shouldn't do that. I remember in high school when someone made a comment about my ass…..he just got out of a coma a year ago….but I still need to announce things you know."

Everyone shut up once again.

Rin drew out her fifth sheet of paper. Ms. Sakine looked at it.

"Kagamine Len! Go over there with the group!"

Len got up and went over, but seemed pretty happy about what group he in right now. All his friends or decent acquaintances, plus, new students were always interesting. And Rin would be there….she was an awesome person to him. He was hoping his personal stalker, Sukone Tei, wouldn't be in the group.

Rin drew another piece. Ms. Sakine looked at it.

"Sukone Tei! Get over here with the others!"

The silver haired girl's face lit up, knowing she would be in the same group as Len. She skipped over, but was glaring at Miku and Rin.

Rin drew another piece, hoping it would be good news. Ms. Sakine gazed at it.

"Akita Neru! Come over to the group!"

Neru got up while texting, went over while texting, and observed Rin and Len passing notes to each other. She passed a typed message to her friends.

To: My buddies

From: TheTextManiac1000

Subject: Couple Alert!

It seems like we have a couple in the making here : -) Just make sure nothing happens, kay?

By the way, don't delete this. Imma show it to Teto.

~Neru

The girls just giggled.

"Okay…..I know you're all trying to play cupids here, but don't do it now." No one noticed a phone being passed to each girl.

To: My students

From: SakeSexy124

Subject: Re: Couple Alert!

Good luck on matching the two Kagamines up :D I'm always here an hour after school if you need any help.

~ Sakine Meiko

The girls and Ms. Sakine nodded.

Rin drew another piece of paper. Ms. Sakine looked at it.

"Kasane Teto!"

Teto came over, bouncy as usual. She quickly received Neru's phone.

To: My buddies and Ms. Sakine

From: TheTextManiac1000

Subject: Re: Re: Couple Alert!

Rin and Len (the other blond dude with the ponytail) seem to be close….and I can tell Rin is in love with the guy. Soo…let's match em up? Ms. Sakine, you can help anytime! Just save my number :D. And watch out for the silver haired chick there. She looks pissed and quite jealous.

~Neru

To: TheTextManiac1000, FrenchChimeraBread, TheMikuNaitor16, RinRinSignal, SakeSexy124

From: MeguMeguFire

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Couple Alert!

You got it Neru! But Ms. Sakine, shouldn't you announce the rest of the names?

Rin sighed and drew out her last piece of paper. Ms. Sakine read the name, still embarrassed.

"Masuda Lily!"

Miku's face twisted into anger once again.

* * *

*:O that took a while! Imam go type up more nowz (Other Selves 6 and my first fictionpress story: New!) *shot for advertising* well, bye bye!*


	5. Chapter 5

*I don't own Vocaloid. See? To macchi-chan: XD I just HAD to do that. Besides, Meiko probably would be that kind of person in a sense. To OtakuGirl347: :D I actually like the pairing (even though I hate Len/Miku and Rin/Mikuo). But it'll probably be posted right after my month hiatus (which is coming soon…D: parents want me off the cpu for a month). *daydreams* *gets Yuri Goggles* Thanks! :D To Fatz8101995: :O If my parents realized how much I cursed and said perverted things….I would have soap in my mouth. That's why I rant in private. D: :D but I like having people talk trash. …:3 I actually got a compliment for typos! XD :D lol…..I do stuff like that too. When I curse a lot in front of someone, it means I trust them. And I'm very glad you like my story! To Campanella: Me too…instead of the homeroom teacher that confiscated my phone after I was checking the time. :O *sighes* To TheCookieFromSpace: Yay! But I'm sorry I updated so late. I'm behind in that XD. To NagamiKai: :3 I like to make funny screen names as well. And I have come back from the dead to update! XD To moonlight-angel418: Ah…..I was just trying to find a half decent translation XD, thanks for telling me (it'll help me later on)! :D I'm happy you like my story~ And for pretty much all Vocaloids, Utaus, etc, it depends on how you use them. And I originally was only gonna put Gumi there, but I wanted Neru and Teto as well.*

* * *

"Oh HELL NO! NOT THAT SKANK!" Hatsune Miku yelled as Lily came into the group.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BITCH!"

"OH YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID-"

"MIKU! CALM YOUR ASS DOWN! REMEMBER…..PA!"

Miku blushed, knowing 'PA' meant panties.

"I think I'll need to talk to you three after school, okay?"

"Psh. All because of the bitch transferring…." Neru murmured.

"Yup!" Teto and Gumi said in agreement.

"Megpoid, Kasane, Akita. You too."

Everyone shut up once again.

"Now," Ms. Sakine continued, "Let me get to the other groups…"

* * *

About ten minutes later, all the groups were announced, and all the students were waiting for Ms. Sakine to announce what was going on.

"Okay class! We're going to be doing songwriting/singing throughout the school year with your groups. I'll have you select a few things. Theme, solo, duet, or group, and if you are in a group or duet, you'll have who you'll sing and do songwriting with selected by drawing out a piece of paper. For a group, you select how many people you'll do it with. By the end of the week, I expect you to have a good song with good instrumentals that follows the theme I give you. If you don't follow those rules, I give you an F. You got it? Now, there will be no changes in who you do this week's assignment with OR your group."

Some people moaned and complained, others just stayed silent.

Ms. Sakine continued, "I'll have Kagamine Rin, the first person of the first group, draw if she will do a solo, duet, or group."

Rin got up and drew a piece of paper out of another basket.

"Duet!" Ms. Sakine announced. She handed Rin another basket, "Pick a name from here and stand by that person!"

The blond drew another piece of paper and scowled at the name. Ms. Sakine just looked at it quickly.

"Kamui Gakupo!"

"Fuck!" Rin cursed silently. Tei looked rather smug, Miku looked pissed, Neru, Teto, and Gumi looked baffled, Lily looked nonchalant, Len looked disappointed, and Luka just glared at Gakupo angrily.

"NEXT! Pick your theme you two!"

They both went over to a basket and decided on one by hands.

Ms. Sakine glanced at the paper and announced the theme, "Sci-Fi!"

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Rin cheered happily. She loved sci-fi ever since she was a little kid.

"ANYWAY…..Hatsune! Get over here and draw a piece of paper!"

Miku went over to draw a piece of paper. Ms. Sakine glanced at it quickly.

"Group! Now, draw another piece from here!" she handed Miku another basket.

Miku drew a piece of paper, "2"

Ms. Sakine handed Miku another basket, "Pick two names from here."

Miku drew two names quickly, and her face lit with joy.

"Akita Neru! Kasane Teto!" Ms. Sakine announced quickly, "Next, pick a theme!"

After a piece of paper was drawn, Ms. Sakine announced the theme.

"Idiocy! Next, Megpoid!"

Gumi went to draw a sheet of paper.

"Solo!"

She drew another piece.

"Cute Love! Next, Megurine!"

Gumi smiled and looked pretty excited. Luka came to draw a piece of paper.

"Solo! Pick a theme!"

Luka went to another basket to draw a sheet of paper.

"Past and Future! Next, the OTHER Kagamine!"

Len went to draw a sheet of paper.

"Solo! Get a theme!"

He went to draw another sheet of paper.

"Parting!"

The blond shota*cough* *cough* boy went over to a corner and began to write.

"Next! Masuda! Get a piece of paper!"

Lily went over to get a sheet.

"Solo! Now go get a theme!"

She then went to get another sheet.

"Pain!"

She just left, all the while glaring at Miku, who glared right back.

"Sukone!"

Tei walked shyly and took a piece of paper.

"Solo! Go get a theme!"

The silver haired girl then walked over to get another piece of paper.

"A dream come true!"

Tei just blushed and walked away.

"Now! Next group!"

* * *

"FUCKING SHITTARD!" one Kagamine Rin yelled one fine day after school at her house.

"What is it Kagamine?" one Kamui Gakupo asked his songwriting/singing partner for the week.

"If you think you can get on my good side to have me betray Miku so you could have Megurine, it ain't happening you son of a bitch. We're only doing this for a project, nothing more, got it?" the blond girl said flatly, "By the way, what I was yelling about is none of your concern."

"Okay….."

"Now, let's get started, shall we? But first, may I go through some rules and regulations?"

"Suuure….."

"Okay. First of all: Don't touch ANYTHING, got it? If you do, I'll kill and castrate you my own fucking self. Next: Don't talk to or about Miku while you are in this house. She's my best friend, and I don't want her to beat the shit outta you. She's already in a bad mood. After that: Don't talk to anyone else in the house. Finally: Don't try to talk to me about anything other than the assignment."

"Alright…..now do we get started?"

"Yes, we do."

The two quickly began to assemble a melody and pre-record instrumentals.

But, of course, this would be totally utterly pointless if we didn't have….DRAMA!

We'll see it in a few, alright?

Miku, Teto, and Neru were currently practicing their melody of their collaboration song, but Miku just couldn't get her mind off of the fact that Gakupo and Rin were in a room alone.

"Fuck that Kamui! I'll kill him, I swear to God!" she murmured angrily.

"….what's so bad about him anyway?" Teto asked curiously.

"He seems like a prick to me…." Neru mumbled.

"Er…can I explain a little later? Perhaps the weekend would be nice?" The teal haired girl said nervously. She didn't want to say too much when he was in the house.

The other two nodded silently.

"Um….I'm going to go check up on Rin now. You can go work on some other things now, like the math homework." Miku walked away quickly to Rin's room.

"Are you looking for Kagamine? Because she's in the bathroom."

"What do you want Kamui?"

"I just need you to stay away from Luka, that's all!"

* * *

*:3 sorry about the lateness! :D I hope you liked!*


End file.
